Quick and accurate detection of multiple cells surrounding the user equipment (UE) are essential to ensure the mobility and QoS of end users. In a LTE system, multiple cells need to be detected, even when a UE has no knowledge about the neighbor cells. As a practical searcher is usually unable to exclusively detect the actually existing (real) cells, non-existing (ghost) cells are often output to the next processing stages. The ghost cells will consume additional computational resources, e.g. in cell measurement. When not fully eliminated and passed to the network, the network can make a wrong decision such that the communication cannot work properly. In fact, a UE will fail to pass the network tests when it delivers a single ghost cell to the network.